


MK 9: New Kahn

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Cum feeding, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: A requested one shot. The new Kahn makes their power known.





	MK 9: New Kahn

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, this is a request. And disclaimer: I know phenomenally little about this property, but have done my best to write it to the specifications of the requester regardless.

Shao Kahn lay dead. None could believe it. 

Some had given up hope that the Kahn would ever truly be killed, and were shocked to see him truly defeated. Shocked even more to find that it had been a human male who had done the deed. 

He had a given name in his own realm, but forfeited it now, being given a new name for his victory. For the brutality with which he had ended Shao Kahn, he would be known as Gore Kahn. 

Despite this title, and the viciousness that had earned it, he did seem to want peace for earthrealm, and offered them a deal. Said deal was opposed by many. They came on mass to fight him for his title, and he dispatched them, one after the other, with swift retribution. 

The last to challenge Gore Kahn was Sheeva, queen of the Shokan. She actually put up a rather admirable battle, lasting quite a bit longer than most of the others who’d challenged Gore. But in the end, she to failed; being defeated by a powerful headbutt to the gun. 

She was sent sprawling to the ground, too weak from the fight to move. Gore now had every legal right to kill her, by the rules of combat, and seeing as he had done so for everyone else who had faced him, Sheeva merely grit her teeth and prepared to meet her maker. 

She was caught off guard though when the aggressive motion she felt was not a final killing blow, but him ripping the clothing from her body; leaving her naked figure in full view. Sheeva opened her mouth to curse the man out, wanting none of his games even if she had lost; but was silenced by the sight of Gore letting out his powerful member. 

The foot and a half long shaft and four inch thick girth of it threw the Shokan queen for a moment, and by the time she’d composed herself, the bitch breaking length had been jammed roughly down her throat. 

She gagged hard as her throat was stretched to accommodate the Kahn’s cock, wanting to struggle but in too much pain already to do so. She considered biting down, but she doubted doing so would actually hurt him in any way given how their fight had turned out. 

Even if it did, she was still alive at the moment, and she very much doubted she would be if she tried that. By the time she’d started to feel it would be worth it to make him stop, she couldn’t think straight enough to try. Gore grunted happily as he pounded to the base inside of her throat, her eyes watering and her mind going foggy from it. 

Gore let out a sigh of satisfaction as he unloaded a veritable ocean of cum directly into her stomach, Sheeva having no choice in the matter when it came to swallowing it all down. Her stomach even seemed to puff up from how much was forced into her. He let go of her head, letting her body slump to the ground as he moved down, lining up at the other end. 

“P..please.. No..” Sheeva groaned, following it with a scream as Gore slammed to the hilt inside of her cunt. The Kahn ruthlessly hammered into the defeated former queen, who he intended to keep as his property. Her pleas for him to stop only urged him on to keep going rougher. 

His hands moved from her hips to her chest, not so much groping her as pulling on her roughly, treating her breasts as handles as he pounded into her. As she screamed, her body reacted to the intense stimulation, cumming painfully after only a few minutes of the drilling. Then again, and again. 

Gore Kahn gave her no rest or recovery, simply laying into her like a piece of meat. He leaned over her as he moved from her cunt to her ass, slamming into her much tighter entrance with the same brutality. 

He began whispering to her instructions on what he wanted her to say. Mind far too foggy to question him, she said it, “I Sheeva, Queen of the Shokan, am a simple and pathetic whore who belongs to Gore Khan!” She screamed out as Gore reached his peak, filling her asshole far beyond what capacity it was meant to reach. 

Gore sighed happily, sliding out of Sheeva’s asshole and dragging her to his throne. He sat down, returning his member to her mouth. Not for pleasure this time, but to relieve his bladder; wishing to truly show what power he now held over the former queen.

Her eyes filled with tears as she was used as a literal toilet, but she didn’t struggle; and with her mind already starting to leave her, the new, broken state of mind actually seemed to enjoy being used in such a way.. 

Once Gore had finished this, he called over Sindel, the former queen, now his wife by conquest. She walked into view, hatred in her eyes but not deluded enough to believe it was worth battling the new Kahn. 

He smiled, not caring in the slightest what distaste the woman held. She was a belonging afterall. He rose from his throne, leaving Sheeva on the floor next to it. With a swift motion he tore the clothing from Sindel’s body, leaving her naked as he forced her down to the ground. 

Once on her fours, Sindel let out a scream as her cunt was entered just as roughly as Sheeva’s had been. Good a fight as Shokan queen had given him, his strength and stamina seemed to have already returned to him in full. 

Sindel’s eyes began to glaze over even faster than Sheeva’s as she was pounded away at mercilessly, the Kahn whispering to her that she was no longer an empress of any kind, “Merely meat for my pleasure~ a toy for my cock~” He taunted her as he slammed to the base inside of her, forcing the former queen to repeat his words as he pulled out, slamming just as roughly into her asshole, as he had with Sheeva, and relishing her screams almost more than her body squeezing around his cock. 

Jade, standing nearby, new that she would be next, and mentally prepared herself for his brutalness as he heard the former queen Sindel shrieking as her bowels were flooded with burning hot seed. 

To her surprise though, while he did tear her clothing away wordlessly, and pin her to the wall with a rough thrust into her pussy, he also opened her fucking with a kiss. 

A dominant, harsh one perhaps, but it was more affection than the others had been shown, and in the hopes of a more favorable position, returned it as best she could. 

As Jade’s back as pressed hard against the wall, Gore Kahn holding back none of his strength as he rutted her, he informed her that she would be his new empress. 

Jade’s eyes widened at this, and she happily accepted her new role as she was pounded by the Kahn; being the first to actually enjoy her climax. 

Gore omitted the fact that, to him, an empress would in fact be difficult to distinguish from a common cock-sleeve, but he figured she would figure it out eventually, and simply turned her around, grabbing her breasts to act as handles as he had with Sheeva as he slammed into the ass of his new fuck doll empress. 

The new Kahn would spend the rest of the day showing his dominance over his claimed prizes, wanting all to know of his might.


End file.
